


Here In My Arms

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Luca enjoys it very much, Luca is a tease too, M/M, Making Out, Marwan is a tease, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sharing, Sleepy Sex, end of year feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: Luca has a surprise visitor on New Year's Eve. He's very, very happy about it.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 35
Kudos: 52





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. Consider it an alternate universe where no wives or girlfriends are part of the setup and nobody gets hurt. None of this is real, author means no disrespect, you know the drill.  
> Don't like - don't read.
> 
> Inspired by the screen tests Gina Prince-Bythewood shared on instagram, because holy cow, these two.

Luca wakes up because his phone is vibrating itself all over his bedside table. He squints at the brightness of the screen in his otherwise dark bedroom – it’s still really fucking early if there’s not even a hint of light coming through his curtains – and considers just burying his face beneath his pillow to go back to sleep.

His phone goes silent and dark as whoever tried calling him gives up. Luca closes his eyes and sighs.

The phone starts vibrating again.

Luca curses at it in three languages as he untangles his hand from his blankets, snatches the phone up just before it can vibrate itself off the table. “What,” he growls at whoever called him. “Who is on fire.”

Laughter, warm and familiar even through the spotty quality of the call. “Nobody, my darling. Did I wake you up?”

Luca curls back into his blankets, tugging them up so they cover him up to his hairline. When he closes his eyes and wraps an arm around himself, he can pretend Marwan is here. “Sì,” he mutters. “’s fucking early, Marwan.”

He can see the broad smile, the little crinkles at Marwan’s eyes that belong with the low, amused hum he hears. He wants to be able to curl close and kiss those smiling lips, burrow into Marwan’s warmth and fall back asleep that way. Fuck, the end of the year is turning him into a damn sap.

“I know, I know. Be glad Gina called me and not you.”

Luca’s eyes blink open, though he sees nothing but the shadowy pattern of his own duvet. “Gina? What for?”

“She wanted to know if we were okay with her putting up some of the screen test shots,” Marwan tells him. “Higher-ups okayed it, but she wants to know if we’re fine with her choices.”

Luca closes his eyes again. “Not the half-naked ones,” he protests sleepily. “That’s _mine_ to lust over.”

More laughter. “If you say so,” he agrees easily. “No, not those. She said the one with the hug, and the one with the leather jacket. The one you look unfairly hot in.”

Oh, _those_. Luca smiles into his pillow, remembering how easy it was to slip into Nicky’s headspace as soon as he had Marwan in his arms, warm and solid. He felt the shift to Joe in the way he was held in return, and he remembers how Marwan’s beard tickled his neck just a little when he murmured “ _Hey, husband,”_ into Marwan’s ear. A shared joke, one that made MarwanJoe breathe out an amused little puff of air as LucaNicky let him go. He couldn’t help but stroke his hands over Marwan’s side, feel the strength of him beneath the shirt. Back then he’d wondered what it would feel like to be pinned beneath that muscular body.

Now, he knows, and _that_ memory meshing with the one of the screen test has him shift a little as his dick takes an interest. “Yeah, those are fine,” he agrees, and he can _hear_ how husky his voice has gone. Fuck, but he wishes Marwan were here.

“Go back to sleep, Luca. I’ll call her and tell her we’re fine with it, yes?”

Yes,” Luca mumbles. He rubs his cheek against his pillow, presses his hips into the mattress and shivers, the lazy warmth of not-quite-arousal curling around him. “Miss you,” he admits quietly.

“Miss you too,” Marwan tells him, and his voice has gone low and warm. “Go back to sleep, my darling. Close your eyes and I’ll be there with you.”

Luca hums, half-considering turning this into something more… but he’s still so damn tired, and his bed is warm and comfortable even though it’s lacking a warm, broad Dutch Tunisian who gives the world’s best hugs and kisses. “Call you later?” he mumbles and barely hears Marwan’s amused “yes, later my love,” before he’s asleep again. His phone falls from his fingers as he snuggles into his blankets. He doesn’t hear Marwan’s amused chuckle. He also doesn’t hear the radio announcing traffic jams on German highways instead of Dutch ones… but he might have been too tired to notice the difference even if he had been awake to hear it.

He’d been dreaming, back on the _Old Guard_ project when he’d had the luxury of every day spent with Marwan, after their slow dance around each other finally reached its conclusion. He’d woken up on more than one morning with Marwan curled into him, still sleepy and grumpy about being awake, but always willing to be convinced into a little kissing before they had to get up.

Luca loved those mornings, loves the memory of them. The warm lips brushing his cheek, the familiar scent in his nose are so in tune to his dream that he doesn’t startle, just sighs and stretches. The lazy arousal from that morning’s phone call is still simmering in his veins, potential waiting to be tapped into, and Luca purrs a little low in his throat and shifts against the mattress. He pulls one leg up so he can press in closer, his brain providing the memory of Marwan’s hand stroking down his back, over his ass with an appreciative growl, and he shivers. “Want you,” he breathes, eyes still closed, arms wrapped around his pillow.

A low chuckle, a moment before warmth presses in against his side. “I hope you’re dreaming of me, hmm?”

This is very much not part of his dream. Luca couldn’t stop the wide, happy smile if he wanted to, so he doesn’t even try. “I might’ve,” he drawls, his voice still sleep-rough. “Think I’m still dreaming…”

Marwan makes a low, growly noise and shifts so he’s almost pressing Luca into the bed, rolls his hips against Luca’s ass. “Does that feel like a dream, then?”

Luca groans because no, that very much doesn’t feel like a dream. That feels very, _very_ good, and he wants Marwan’s weight on top of him, wants to feel him solid and _real_ against his own body. “What got you so worked up?”

“You,” Marwan purrs into his ear. His breath is warm, and then his tongue flicks against the small silver hoop in Luca’s earlobe. “Spent the whole drive thinking about you, how fucking hot you looked in those jeans and that leather jacket. Worked myself up thinking about that…”

Luca grins into his pillow and shifts a little, spreads his legs further. “Did you now,” he murmurs. “Did you think about getting your hands on me while I was still asleep? All warm and pliant for you… could’ve just worked me open and pushed in, and I probably would’ve woken with your name on my lips.”

There’s a low groan against his neck, a harder roll of Marwan’s hips against his ass. “Your mouth, _fuck_ , Luca,” his lover growls, and Luca grins and tilts his hips up, rubs his ass against the hard bulge in Marwan’s jeans. He’s not done yet.

“Or did you think about that day… think about how we shared that tiny room to change? Just enough room for me to go to my knees for you… there wasn’t much time, but I bet I could’ve gotten you off fast enough.”

“You could’ve,” Marwan admits, and his arms are visibly trembling a little where he’s keeping himself propped up over Luca. Luca imagines the sight of those muscles, working to keep Marwan suspended over him, and shivers. He’d love this man, this impossible, wonderful man who drove seven hours across the Netherlands and Germany to come here without a single word, no matter what, but anyone who’s seen him shirtless and didn’t want to touch and stroke that chest is either lying or dead.

It takes a little squirming, but Luca manages to twist onto his back beneath Marwan – makes sure to rub his body against the man as he does – and reach out to cup Marwan’s cheek, push his fingers into his curls and pull him down for a kiss.

“You are one crazy, impossible man,” he whispers when they part, his smile so wide it almost hurts. All teasing aside, he’s so damn happy to have Marwan there with him. He strokes his hands down along his shoulders, over his back, urges him down and into his arms.

Marwan smiles at him, that bright smile that makes his teeth gleam against his dark beard and his eyes grow bright and liquid warm. “I’m _your_ crazy, impossible man,” he corrects. His weight settles on Luca, warm and welcome. “And if you thought I was going to let you step into the New Year alone, you’re just as crazy as I am.”

Luca swallows the lump in his throat, strokes the edge of Marwan’s stubble with his thumb. His lover trimmed his beard down to just a shadow, and Luca is already making plans to feel that against his inner thighs sometime today. Fuck champagne, an orgasm to ring in the New Year sounds a lot better right now.

“Crazy for you,” he murmurs, and the lump disappears as Marwan nuzzles his cheek into Luca’s palm. “How late is it?”

“Just about time for breakfast,” Marwan tells him between kisses along Luca’s wrist and inner arm. “Mid-morning.”

Luca hums and stretches once just to feel Marwan against him. “I can do breakfast,” he promises. Marwan grins at him.

“I know you can,” he agrees, “but I dreamed about making _you_ my breakfast for the last three hours, babe, so lie back and let me devour you.”

Fuck, Luca thinks, but then he had just made plans to feel Marwan’s stubble against his thighs. If he plays his cards right, he’ll get that twice today and only an idiot would say no to Marwan’s mouth on them. He lets his legs fall wide, splays himself out for Marwan’s pleasure.

“Devour away,” he purrs, and it’s still such a turn-on to see Marwan’s eyes go dark and hungry, feel his body shiver in response to Luca.

The air in his bedroom is cool, but Luca doesn’t care about that when Marwan sits up and takes the duvet with him. Marwan’s hands are warm where they push beneath the shirt Luca slept in, stroke up his belly and side and take the fabric with them. Luca helps by stretching his arms up over his head, and then the shirt is gone, and Marwan’s mouth is on his throat, sucking soft little kisses into the skin. Luca shivers, then moans as Marwan licks and nips and kisses his way along a treasure trail of Luca’s most sensitive spots – the thin skin on his clavicle, the otherwise unremarkable spot right next to his tattoo that makes him gasp every damn time. The tattoo itself earns a slight detour, Marwan’s tongue tracing the outline of the star with careful precision. It’s not particularly sensitive, but the care in the act still makes Luca whine and squirm.

“Ssh, patience my darling,” Marwan murmurs against his skin. “I’m going to take care of you, promise.”

“I know,” Luca breathes, and when did his hands end up in Marwan’s hair? He strokes the messy curls, cups the shape of Marwan’s skull in his palm and shivers at the heated glance it earns him. Lust and love, burning bright in Marwan’s eyes, and Luca closes his own and lets his head fall back into his pillow, goes pliant beneath his lover. “Please, Marwan.”

A low, rumbling growl vibrates through the body atop him, then those warm lips are back, kissing their way all over Luca’s chest. Sharp teeth nip at him here and there, bright little flares of pain that immediately melt into the pleasure. Luca’s cock is so hard by now, he thinks he might come with the first touch of Marwan’s mouth. It’s been too long, and Marwan is still. Taking. His. Time.

A wicked tongue circles one nipple, then licks a broad swipe across. Luca gasps, then whines when sharp teeth hint at nipping. “So sensitive,” Marwan purrs. “I still want to see how you’d look with these pierced.”

Luca shivers, both with arousal at the thought of how that might feel, and a hint of panic at the thought of needles. Marwan noticed him go tense, of course he did, and now his hands stroke and pet Luca’s sides, slow and soothing. Luca sighs and relaxes again, slitting his eyes open to peer down at the man pleasuring him. Marwan smiles and rubs his bearded cheek against the tender nub, and the spike of sensation goes straight to Luca’s dick, his back arching up into Marwan, all thoughts of needles forgotten. “More,” he demands, his voice a breathless, needy rasp already. Fuck, the things Marwan does to him…

“Whatever my beloved wants,” Marwan purrs. His tongue flicks against reddened skin, then trails down the muscles of Luca’s chest and belly. A series of nips trail along the soft skin there, and they both watch Luca’s winter-pale skin turning red so easily beneath Marwan’s mouth. A slick, teasing tongue dips into his belly button, flicks in and out in a deliberate mimicry of what Marwan can do and has done to Luca’s ass. The memory alone wrenches a hungry noise out of him, deep and rough. “Please!”

Marwan chuckles, but his hands stroke up Luca’s thighs and tug down his sleep pants. “Needy little thing,” he teases. His hot mouth returns to Luca’s belly, then trails down to his hip… and to his inner thigh, bypassing Luca’s cock. Luca curses, tugging on the curls between his fingers, but it doesn’t help at all. Marwan just laughs and sucks on the tender skin beneath his mouth, flicks his tongue against the slight redness he leaves behind and then nips his way further down until he’s reached the back of Luca’s knee. Luca’s calf is resting on Marwan’s shoulder by now, and he tries to shift and dig his heel into Marwan’s back to urge him on. It doesn’t work, Marwan just grabs his ankle and holds him open, and Luca can _feel_ the blood rush to his cheeks and his dick. He grabs at his own hair, because Marwan is out of reach and he needs _something_ to cling to.

Marwan kisses the tender skin at the back of Luca’s knee, then turns towards the other leg. He takes his time in kissing up the inside of that thigh, too – nips and licks and kisses, hints of his beard against wet skin, and Luca thinks he might be begging in two languages by the time Marwan’s tongue dances up the crease between thigh and torso. Warm breath wafts over his cock, and Luca whimpers.

“Look at me, bellissimo.” Marwan’s tongue flicks against the tip of Luca’s cock, and Luca gasps and forces his eyes open. The sight is nearly enough to make him drag Marwan’s mouth onto his cock – Marwan’s dark eyes peering at him, his lips open and wet, tip of his tongue resting on his lower lip. Waiting.

“Marwan,” he rasps, “I swear it, if you do not get your mouth on me in the next ten seconds I will…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, mainly because Marwan _does_ get his mouth on him. Wet lips, skilled tongue, hot mouth and perfect, perfect suction, and Luca nearly screams. His back arches, heel digging into Marwan’s shoulder, and Marwan groans around him, sinks deeper. He settles between Luca’s legs, his arms curling around Luca’s hips to hold him. He makes hungry little noises as he sucks, lips sliding up and down Luca’s cock, wet and messy and so, so fucking good. Luca is clinging to the remains of his self-control within a minute, begging within two. It’s a spill of Italian, “Marwan please, so good please let me come please baby so good of fuck yes please more…” falling from his lips like a prayer, and he couldn’t stop it right now for the life of him. Marwan’s mouth feels too good, and he’s missed this for too long.

Marwan’s mouth sliding off his dick is almost cruel, and Luca cries out with the loss. Marwan rubs his cheek against his inner thigh, stubble rasping against tender skin.

“Want to come down my throat or on my face?” he asks, and fuck. _Fuck_. The shiver runs through Luca’s whole body, so intense he can’t breathe for a second. His cock twitches, drools on his belly. Marwan smirks and sucks him back into his mouth, sucks hard and pulls off again. Luca sobs, claws at the bedding with need a twisting, sharp thing in his belly. “Tell me,” Marwan purrs. His tongue flicks against wet skin, making Luca twitch.

“Just let me come,” he manages, because a decision like that is lightyears beyond him right now. He just wants that mouth back on his cock. “Fuck, Marwan please!”

Marwan laughs and nips the tender skin of his hip, and then his mouth is back around Luca’s cock, hot and wet… and Marwan doesn’t stop, bobs his head up and down, going deeper every time. Luca loses language altogether, loses everything but Marwan’s hands holding him, the wet warmth of his mouth. And then Marwan hums and shifts a little, and on the next slide down his nose brushes Luca’s belly… and the head of his dick slides into Marwan’s throat.

“Fuck!” It’s a yell, Luca’s fingers digging into the sheets hard enough to hurt. His body spasms once, twice, and then he’s coming so hard it almost hurts. He barely hears Marwan’s moan, but he feels him swallow everything Luca’s giving him, pulling off a little to taste more of him. Luca sobs out a breath.

He keeps trembling, keeps shivering as Marwan works him through his orgasm, then licks him clean with soft little licks. Luca finally twitches in overstimulation, and Marwan chuckles and kisses his hip, then crawls up Luca’s body to kiss him. Luca purrs softly, sucking his own taste off Marwan’s tongue, and his hands find their way back into Marwan’s hair almost on their own. Marwan hums and cuddles closer, and the brush of his jeans against Lua’s oversensitive skin is almost too much but he still forces his jelly-like legs up to cradle his lover between them.

“What do _you_ want,” he asks quietly when they part, lips still brushing. Marwan smiles and sucks lightly on his lower lip, pulls another shiver out of Luca.

“I’m good,” he promises. “This was for you. I can wait.”

Luca hums, stroking those beloved, messy curls back. He knows the gleam in Marwan’s eyes. “You want to get fucked, don’t you?”

There’s a hint of a blush on Marwan’s cheeks now. “…maaaaybe.”

Luca laughs and pulls him down into another kiss. “We have time,” he whispers against that lovely mouth. “Breakfast and a smoke…and then we’ll see about your lovely ass.”

Marwan shivers in his arms. “I like that idea.”


	2. Such A Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, so this escalated quickly lol... a certain Italian is a horrible tease, so we have 3 chapters now.

Luca’s idea of “breakfast” usually means he’ll drink a cup of coffee and have a cigarette, then shower, and _then_ consider what he wants to eat. Not the healthiest start into a day, and he’s been considering quitting the cigarettes again for a while. The icy wind that greets him when he cracks open his balcony door just adds another tally mark to the “pro quitting” column, and Luca sighs, closes the door again and decides to substitute the cigarette with a few of Marwan’s slow kisses.

Marwan raises an eyebrow at him when Luca reappears in the kitchen just a moment after he left. “Forgot something?”

“No, it’s just too bloody cold.” Luca throws the pack onto the counter and snuggles up to the living hot water bottle that is Marwan Kenzari. “Seems as if I’m going to start my New Years’ resolution a few hours early.”

Marwan chuckles, wraps an arm around Luca to hold him close where they’re leaning against his kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing. Well, Marwan is leaning against the counter, Luca is shamelessly leaning against Marwan. The man’s sweater is sinfully warm and soft, and Luca almost wants to rub his cheek against it and purr like a cat. “I’m not going to complain,” Marwan hums. “Just encourage you.”

“Oh?” Luca picks his head up from Marwan’s shoulder and blinks up at him, going for coy. “And how exactly are you going to do that, Signor Kenzari?”

Marwan stares, then blinks rapidly and laughs. “You’re such a little shit, Marinelli,” he purrs, but his arm holds Luca tighter and his free hand comes up to cup Luca’s cheek. “I’m going to encourage you… just… like… this.”

The last three words are punctuated by soft brushes of his mouth against Luca’s, before he’s kissed again just the way he thought about – slow, soft, just a little playful. Luca hums, licks his lips when Marwan releases him. “I think I can work with that kind of encouragement,” he murmurs.

“Good,” Marwan breathes, still close enough his warm breath brushes Luca’s wet lips. “Feel free to come back for more whenever you need.”

Luca would answer, but right then the coffee machine beeps at them to announce it’s done grinding beans and heating water and would they like their coffee now. The decision between _Marwan’s kisses_ and _coffee_ isn’t an easy one, but Marwan casts a longing glance at the waiting mugs and the man was up half the night driving, so Luca concedes defeat for now.

Sipping coffee curled into Marwan’s arms isn’t a bad consolation prize, either, and he gets sweet little kisses to his cheek every now and then.

“How long do I get to have you for?” he finally asks when his mug is mostly empty, and his brain is more awake. “I didn’t see a bag.”

Marwan hums and drains his own mug. “I parked it in the living room,” he then says, pushing his hand under Luca’s shirt to stroke naked skin. It’s a mostly innocent touch, just Marwan’s hand resting on his side and his thumb rubbing gently back and forth, but after almost three months without him, it lights up all of Luca’s nerves. “Wanted to make sure _I_ was what woke you up, not my heavy-ass luggage.”

That demands a reward, so Luca sets his mug down and guides Marwan’s head down into a kiss with both hands cupped around the back of his head, cradling him like the precious thing he is. “Much appreciated,” he murmurs, smiling when he sees how dark Marwan’s eyes have become just with one slightly less-innocent kiss. He shifts a little closer and smirks when Marwan shudders at Luca’s thigh rubbing against his still half-hard dick through their clothes. “What do you want, my darling? Just a little fun, or do you want to play?”

Marwan hums, shifting his hips a little so Luca’s thigh is pressed more firmly against the bulge in his pants. “I want _you_ ,” said with an easy smile, Marwan’s lust-darkened eyes glittering in the kitchen lights. “Any way I can get you.”

“Any way you can get me,” Luca muses. His hands fall to Marwan’s hips, guide him into a slow, lazy rhythm against his thigh. Marwan groans, and Luca smirks – he remembers Marwan’s whispered _Santa Maria_ when Luca showed up in Nicky’s tac pants for the first time. At the time, he’d been so amused Marwan was picking up even Italian exclamations from Luca chatting Italian at him all day, and it had taken him a while longer to realize Marwan’s words had been _for him_ … or, as he’d finally admitted one night as they “ran lines”, the way his ass and thighs looked in the dark fabric. “I’m half tempted to make you come in your pants just like this.”

Marwan whines protest, pouting at Luca. “That’s not what I meant.”

Luca kisses the pout from his lips, licks the taste of coffee out of Marwan’s mouth. “No?” he teases. “Would you prefer we have breakfast first?”

“I’d prefer you have _me_ for breakfast.” Marwan informs him, sounding just a little breathless. “Please?”

“Hmmm, no,” Luca decides. He nips at Marwan’s throat, smiling when the man shivers. “I want to take my time with you.”

“You’re a fucking tease,” Marwan protests, but he doesn’t stop Luca from stepping back, out of the circle of his arms. Luca snorts and pats his hip.

“Let’s see if you’re still singing that tune when I’m through with you.”

Breakfast eaten, Luca ignores the faint longing for a cigarette and instead reaches for Marwan’s hand again, plays with those beautiful, long fingers. The other pushes his own messy hair back, and he grimaces at what he feels. “I need a shower.”

“You do,” Marwan agrees with a wry grin, one that says _you need a shower but you’re also still the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day_. “And a shave.”

Luca raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think so,” he drawls. “I happened to notice you like this look.”

“Damn.” Marwan smiles, happy and bright as always. “And here I was, hoping I could tempt you into letting me shave you. Proper romance-novel like.”

Luca lightly sucks on his lower lip in lieu of a cigarette, considering the idea. Marwan’s long, skilled fingers wrapped around his old-fashioned razor, scraping beard and shaving cream off his face, his throat… his dick has opinions about that which fall firmly into the _yes please_ camp. “Tell you what,” he murmurs, squeezing those long fingers where they’re twined with his. “I’m not going to shave it off unless I have to without you, and when I decide it’s time for a change you get to do it. Deal?”

Marwan’s gaze has been focused on Luca’s lower lip – and it’s still such a fucking power trip to be able to distract the man so thoroughly with such a small gesture – but now he looks up. “Deal,” he murmurs, his voice rough and low. “”You’ll be in good hands.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Luca picks one of those hands up to kiss the back of it, smiling when a shiver runs through Marwan. “Now, shower. Want to share?”

Marwan nods. “I really want to get out of these jeans,” he admits, and with that kind of opening, Luca can’t help himself.

“I can help you with that,” he says and watches Marwan laugh, so much happier, so much brighter than his laughs ever are on a computer screen.

Marwan prefers to shower at temperatures that are almost scalding, Luca prefers not to be boiled alive, and they settle on a middle ground that means Luca’s bathroom is turned into a little steam chamber before they’re even _in_ the shower. To be fair, that process is made a lot longer than it could be because Marwan sheds his sweater, and then the t-shirt he wore beneath, and Luca’s mouth goes temporarily dry at all that gorgeous skin being revealed. He can’t help but reach out and touch, curve his hands along Marwan’s ribs and feel his strength and solidity beneath his palms, and that leads to Marwan kissing him, which leads to Luca shedding his own sweater and ends with him perched on his bathroom counter, Marwan between his knees and Marwan’s hands in his hair and Marwan’s tongue in his mouth while Luca strokes his hands all over that familiar, beloved body.

As far as undressing goes, Luca thinks hazily when he’s released to suck in a few much-needed breaths, this obviously is the way to go.

“Shower,” Marwan whispers against his lips. “I was promised a naked, wet Luca and I won’t back down on that.”

Luca laughs, still a little breathless, and gently nudges Marwan a step back so he can slide off the counter. “Lose the jeans, then.”

Marwan does, revealing clingy black underwear, and Luca does his sanity a favor and doesn’t watch as Marwan peels himself out of those. The outline of his dick through the fabric was already enough to make his mouth go dry again, if he actually watches the man strip that last bit off they might never make it into the shower. That magnetic pull between them that always establishes itself as soon as they’re in prolonged physical contact is back, and the hunger that accompanies it wasn’t sated at all by this morning’s blowjob. Luca is greedy for the feel of Marwan beneath his hands, for his taste and his touch and the noises he can pull from him, and with every separation that hunger grows and grows.

Marwan seems to have reached the same conclusion – if they actually touch or look at each other for too long now, without any clothing in the way to act as a barrier, they might not even manage to wash before they’re back at it. They climb in with the minimal amount of touching, careful to keep a small distance. Luca has never been gladder he chose the recently-renovated apartment, and his shower is a spacious one, because this way they can actually trade places beneath the spray without having to press up against each other. Not that it wouldn’t be welcome… but he also really wants to get clean.

The sight of Marwan, naked and gleaming with water, is more than distracting enough already.

The moment Luca is finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and blinks his eyes open again, Marwan is pulling him in, warm and strong. He tastes of clean water when they kiss, and Luca purrs and deepens the kiss, searches for the taste of Marwan. If he also ends up with his hands on that sexy ass, squeezing and massaging the strong muscles… well, it’s not as if Marwan isn’t groping him to his heart’s content, too.

“This is insane,” he gasps when they pull apart, water cascading down onto his back and over his shoulders to hit Marwan’s chest. “We’re not bloody twenty anymore!”

“Are you sure?” Marwan asks, grinning at him. There’s water clinging to his lashes and matting his curls down, and he’s so damn gorgeous. Luca wants to freeze this moment in time, brand that image onto his memory so he can retrieve it when he’s alone in his bed, look at it and remember exactly how it feels to be pressed up against this man, warm and wet and so aroused, and the little sun that lives behind his breastbone bright and happy.

“Yeah,” he finally murmurs, giving another squeeze to that sexy ass. “I think that’s all you, actually.”

“All you, you mean.” Marwan’s hands stroke up Luca’s back, the glide made easy by the water. “How long since we fooled around in a shower?”

Luca hums, thinking back. It’s made a lot more complicated by the way Marwan has started running his fingertips over Luca’s back. “. . .London,” he finally decides. “If a quick hand job counts as fooling around for you.”

“No,” Marwan decides. He ducks his head to nibble along Luca’s throat, and that is really unfair because he knows what that does to Luca’s ability to think. “Please tell me you have lube in the shower, baby. I really want you.”

Luca can feel himself blush, and it’s decidedly not the warm water causing it. “I do,” he admits, and his voice goes low and rough with the way Marwan is sucking kisses along his throat. He retaliates by reaching up with one hand to dig his fingers into those beautiful wet curls, tug on them just hard enough to make Marwan moan. “I thought you wanted to get fucked?”

Marwan hums agreement against his throat, sharp teeth nipping at his skin. Luca’s hand on Marwan’s ass spasms, digs into the strong muscle. “I do,” he nuzzles his way up to Luca’s ear, tugs on the earring with his teeth. “But I also know you’re going to make me work for that. Tease.”

Luca grins. “So you want to get that out of the way now and make me hurry up because of the looming threat of hot water running out?” he asks, and he can feel the laugh rumble through Marwan, pressed close as they are.

“I have good ideas,” his lover purrs into his ear. Luca shivers a little and gently tugs on the hair caught in his grasp.

“Well then,” he murmurs, licks water droplets from his lips. “You’d better do as I say now, sì?”

“Sì,” Marwan agrees. He kisses Luca again, and there’s a triumphant little smirk curling the corners of his mouth. It’s a pretty look on his face, playful and happy, and Luca smiles to see it.

“Over to the wall,” he murmurs between soft kisses to that smiling mouth. “Give me something pretty to look at.”

Marwan laughs and nods, letting go of Luca with one last, soft kiss. Luca watches him lean his forearms against the foggy glass wall and pillow his cheek against them, his back a pretty slope that gleams with wetness. Marwan knows exactly how he looks, judging by the smirk he throws at Luca over his shoulder, and Luca has to swallow the desire to drop to his knees then and there.

Having sternly reminded his knees to keep doing their job, he reaches for the small bottle of lube – yes, he sometimes likes to have fun in the shower, sue him – and opens the cap, coats his fingers in slippery gel. Marwan’s gaze darkens, and he shuffles his legs further apart, inviting Luca in without words.

Luca fits himself against Marwan’s back, stroking his clean hand up and down his chest and belly. “Relax for me,” he murmurs into one ear, then sucks the lobe between his teeth and gently tugs. “Fuck, you’re beautiful my love.”

“You’re still a tease,” Marwan complains, and Luca smirks. His fingers slip between those full cheeks, rub and stroke over the warm skin until Marwan shivers against him and gives him a pretty moan. Then, and only then, he sets one fingertip against that furled entrance and applies gentle pressure.

“I am,” he agrees, and Marwan whines as his body opens, relaxes for Luca’s finger. “There we are, that’s it… let me in, baby.”

Marwan shudders, exhaling on a moan as Luca’s finger slides in all the way. Luca grins against the wet skin of his throat, licks up a few drops of water just to feel Marwan shudder. He holds still for a moment, waiting… and Marwan whines, low in his throat and tries to roll his hips. “More!”

“So greedy.” Luca slowly moves his hand, enjoying the way Marwan’s body clings to him, opens up when he pushes back in. “Didn’t we play with your pretty toy just last week?”

“You feel better,” Marwan tells him, completely unashamed. “Fuck, Luca… more!”

Luca hums, pulling his finger free to Marwan’s low groan. He rubs and strokes two over his entrance, water and lube making the skin slippery. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, damn it, do… _ooooh!_ ”

Marwan rises onto his tiptoes to try and get Luca’s fingers deeper, which doesn’t really work but looks great. Luca chuckles and helps him down again, steadies him with a hand against his chest. “Careful,” he warns, “don’t want to have to explain this to the ER staff.”

Marwan gasps out a laugh, his hole rippling around Luca’s fingers as he does. “No,” he agrees. “C’mon Luca, please stop teasing?”

“I don’t know,” Luca muses. He’s working his fingers in and out on a steady rhythm now, avoiding Marwan’s prostate but playing with the sensitive rim occasionally. Marwan’s breath hitches with little moans every time Luca stretches him a little wider. “You’re so pretty when you’re all desperate for me, and I don’t get that in person too often.”

“You can play with me later,” Marwan tries to bargain. “Tomorrow, later, don’t care, but please Luca stop teasing now, need you so bad…”

“I’m not going to fuck you in the shower,” Luca purrs into Marwan’s ear. “I want to take my time with that, Chico… but if you’re very good, I’ll let you come like this.”

Marwan breathes curses in what Luca suspects is Dutch and Tunisian Arabic because he doesn’t understand a word. He doesn’t have to, the tone of voice is more than enough to make him grin again.

“Please,” Marwan finally asks, “please Luca, give me another need to feel you need to feel full…”

He’s switching wildly between English and Italian, which is a good indicator he’s not acting but is really that far gone. Luca strokes his free hand down his belly to tease them around the hard cock waiting for his touch, listens to the low whine it earns him, and gives Marwan the third finger he’d been begging for. The resulting moan is beautiful and accompanied by the kind of full-body shiver Luca usually earns when he has Marwan spread out beneath him and gives him his cock exactly right. It’s one hell of a turn-on to hear it now, and Luca rewards his lover by wrapping his free hand firmly around his erection. “Come for me then,” he whispers into Marwan’s ear, holding his hands still with quite a bit of willpower. “Ride my fingers, use my hand and come for me, my darling.”

Marwan whimpers and turns his head, seeking Luca’s mouth blindly as his hips start to rock, pushing back onto Luca’s fingers and then forwards into his hand. Luca kisses him, swallows the moans and the whimpers and feels the beloved body he’s pressed against shiver and tremble as Marwan works himself towards his orgasm. When he comes, it’s with a sob against Luca’s mouth and pressed as far back onto his fingers as Marwan can go, his body squeezing Luca’s fingers rhythmically as he spills over Luca’s fingers. It’s almost enough to make Luca come, too, pressed against Marwan’s hip as he is.

“Bellissimo,” Luca whispers against the slack mouth panting against his lips. His fingers slip out slowly, to Marwan’s soft sound of loss. The shower washes away the evidence of what they just did as Luca gathers his lover into his arms and holds him, lets him ride out his pleasure. Marwan purrs and nuzzles into him, warm and sated and lazy with it.

“. . .want to take your time?” Marwan eventually asks. He sounds a little hoarse and a little interested, and Luca grins up into the shower’s spray. Marwan can’t see him, his face still buried in the hollow where Luca’s shoulder meets his throat, and that might be better because if he could see the grin, see the gleam in Luca’s eyes that accompanies it, he’d know exactly what Luca is planning. Or… at least be able to make an educated guess.

“Mhmm,” he hums, stroking his hand up and down Marwan’s back. “We have quite a bit of that today, no?”

“We do,” Marwan agrees. His lips press against Luca’s throat, the stubble a gentle rasp against wet skin that feels good and makes Luca shiver pleasantly. “I’m going to repay you for all that teasing, you realize.”

Luca laughs and hugs him closer, reaching to finally turn the shower off. “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three to hopefully follow soon...


	3. At the stroke of Midnight

Marwan loves Luca for many reasons, among them his beautiful smile, his kind soul and his wry sense of humor. (His ass is another reason, but since he doesn’t want to appear too shallow, that one wouldn’t make any official lists. Luca knows, anyway.)

Another reason Marwan loves Luca is that the man demanded a list of Marwan’s preferred hygiene products one day, and bottles and tins appeared on a shelf in his bathroom just a few days later, ready and waiting whenever Marwan visits. It means he has everything he needs to take care of his hair, and his beard when he wears one.

It’s more than many past lovers have done for him, and Marwan still remembers the small army of butterflies that frolicked around in his belly the day Luca sent him the picture, along with “ready for you” as a caption.

Luca himself wraps his arms around Marwan from behind just as Marwan sets down the bottle, finished with his hair-care routine. “If I were to admit that I sometimes opened that bottle just because the scent reminded me of you, how pathetic would you think I am?”

Marwan smiles, covers Luca’s hand on his belly with his own. “I stole two of your t-shirts,” he admits. “And I’m planning to steal fresh ones this time, too. Fair warning.”

Luca laughs and kisses his bare shoulder. “Naughty,” he says. “I’m not sure I should allow that.”

“Well…” Marwan grins at his mirror image, at the way Luca’s eyes peer over his shoulder. “You can always make me pay for taking them.”

“You enjoying the punishment isn't how that’s supposed to work, you know,” Luca informs him, but there’s amusement in his voice. “I’m getting dressed… come join me when you’re done here.”

Marwan came so hard just fifteen minutes ago, he thinks his toes might still be tingling from it, and yet the hint of command in Luca’s voice has his blood stir in renewed interest. He gives himself an exasperated look in the mirror because he’s not fifteen anymore, damnit… but that’s just what Luca does to him, every damn time they’re together like this. It’s more potent when they’re physically close and he has Luca’s scent and the warmth of his touch, but Luca’s voice has done it to him over the phone, too. Marwan has lost count of the number of times he came twice during a single call with Luca, and the one time he joked that Luca would’ve made good money as a phone sex worker, he’d regretted it… not because Luca was angry, or insulted, but because he considered it a challenge.

Marwan still has no idea if he blacked out or fell asleep that time.

He lingers in the bathroom a minute longer, just to enjoy the anticipation coiling in his belly once more, occupies himself with cleaning up the scattered bottles and lining them back up on their shelf. When their towels are hanging from their rods and everything is put to rights, he has no more excuses… and he doesn’t want to wait any longer, either.

Luca’s sitting on the bed, smiling that private little smile that’s so fucking sexy on him. He’s already dressed – soft-looking sweater and a pair of sweatpants, fuzzy socks on his feet, and it shouldn’t work, shouldn’t make him sexy, but it does. (Marwan is possibly biased.) “You took your time,” he says, but there’s no reproach in his voice, just the same amusement from before. “Want to stop?”

“No,” Marwan shakes his head and walks over, stands between Luca’s feet and smiles down at him. “Just… wanted a moment with the anticipation.”

Luca chuckles and reaches out, rests his hands on Marwan’s naked sides just above the towel he’s still got wrapped around his waist. Luca’s apartment is warm, but his hands are warmer, a brand against Marwan’s skin. “Beautiful man,” he murmurs. “Get rid of the towel, and then get comfortable for me.”

Stretched out on his front on the bed, nose buried in Luca’s pillow and breathing in his scent, Marwan is so content he feels like purring… and that’s before Luca’s weight settles on his thighs. Luca’s lips press a kiss to the back of Marwan’s neck. “You’re so warm,” Luca murmurs. More kisses trail down his back, over his shoulders. Marwan purrs into the pillow, relaxing even further.

Soft, sucking kisses travel down the length of his spine, Luca’s tongue flicks out sometimes in a wet little caress… and he stops just above the swell of Marwan’s ass, doesn’t move, doesn’t speak. His hands rest on Marwan’s hips, and just his thumbs are rubbing back and forth a little. Marwan tries his best to be patient, but eventually he shifts to peer over his shoulder.

Luca is staring down at him with that private little smile of his, and Marwan can feel himself flush with the intensity of that gaze. “Luca?”

Luca hums in answer. His hands stroke up Marwan’s back, firm and strong, then back down again to rest on his ass this time. “I could spend hours just touching you,” his lover murmurs. “And I think I will.”

Marwan shivers. “You’re still a damn tease.”

“You like it,” Luca tells him, and there’s a smirk in his voice. His weight leaves Marwan’s legs for a moment, the mattress shifting a bit as Luca stretches to the bedside table. “And it’s only teasing if you don’t plan to deliver, which I do.”

He has a point there, Marwan has to admit. And he did get an orgasm just twenty minutes ago, too…

“Spread your legs for me,” Luca tells him, and it’s a little bit of a shuffle to spread his legs with Luca kneeling over him, but they manage. Luca’s big hand guides his right leg up until he’s laid open for Luca’s gaze – and his touch, which comes immediately. It’s as if Luca really can*t help himself, but Marwan is no different… in fact, he has plans to pin Luca to a bed or a couch today and pet every inch of him until Luca’s purring for him.

Right now, though, Marwan is the one purring. Luca’s hands stroke and knead, and then slick fingers rub and massage over Marwan’s still-relaxed entrance. He sighs with contentment when they slip in and stroke deep, fill him up again. Luca chuckles, and then his mouth is back, nibbling up Marwan’s back. “I love how open you are for me,” he murmurs into Marwan’s ear, fingers stroking and rubbing. “Just taking it all so well… I could take you just like this, spread out on my bed and purring with it.”

“Mmmh, yes,” Marwan agrees. “Why don’t you?”

A laugh, a nip at his ear, fingers fucking in deep. “Darling, I am not a teenager anymore.” Luca’s nose rubs against his cheek, tenderly affectionate. “You’ll have to be a little more patient with me.”

Marwan sighs and pouts a little. “If I must.”

“My brat,” Luca purrs. His fingers slip out, leaving Marwan feeling emptier than before. He makes a soft noise of protest, and Luca kisses his cheek, pats his hip with his clean hand. “Hush, just a moment.”

Marwan doesn’t expect Luca’s cock, because all teasing aside he’s nowhere near hard enough for something like that either, but he also doesn’t expect the firm push of what must be silicone. He gasps in surprise, then moans when he realizes what Luca is pushing in, inch by inch. “Plugging me up?”

“I said I was going to take my time with you,” Luca murmurs, his breath warm against Marwan’s cheek. He’s still kneeling between Marwan’s legs, holding himself up on one elbow, his warmth teasing against Marwan’s back. He feels blanketed by Luca’s warmth, surrounded and owned… _safe_. “You can return the favor tomorrow, hmmm?”

 _Fuck_ , Marwan thinks. His plan when he came here wasn’t exactly to spend a few days doing nothing but fuck and be fucked, but he’s not going to complain about the prospect. “Yes,” he agrees on a moan, a shiver as the toy slides in all the way. “Oh fuck, Luca…”

Luca soothes him with gentle kisses along his cheek and neck, curls against his back and holds him. “Just relax, my darling, that’s it… just enjoy.”

Marwan shifts and turns, buries himself in Luca’s arms and breathes him in. Bit by bit, his body relaxes again. “Tease.”

“Just a little,” Luca agrees with a chuckle. “Think you can get up now?”

“I could,” Marwan drawls, nuzzling closer. “Don*t want to, though… this is nice.”

Luca laughs and kisses him, short and affectionate. “Napping after a shower?”

“Napping after a spectacular orgasm,” Marwan corrects. There’s lazy arousal curling through him, just enough to make his skin tingle a little and make him feel sensitive to Luca’s gentle touch on his back, but it feels nice, not urgent. “I got up really fucking early to get here, you know.”

“Hmmm, fair.” Luca fishes for the covers and tugs them up. His arm goes back around Marwan after, and Marwan closes his eyes and buries his nose in the hollow of Luca’s neck and shoulder.

“I miss sleeping with you like this,” he murmurs.

“Me too,” Luca agrees. His fingers slip back into Marwan’s still slightly-wet hair, rub little circles against his scalp. “But you’re here now.”

Marwan hums and snuggles a little closer, shivers when the movement reminds him of the fullness of the plug in his body. Luca’s fingers stroke his hair, his back, and then Luca’s humming something, almost beneath his breath.

The long night, the drive, the orgasm… Marwan sighs as exhaustion drags him under. The last thing he knows is Luca’s arm tightening around him.

Luca wakes him with gentle kisses and soft murmurs, which leads to long minutes of doing nothing but that. Kissing Luca is one of Marwan’s favorite pastimes, and to have him in his arms, warm and relaxed and willing to be kissed… Marwan is a happy man.

“I was planning to feed us,” Luca eventually murmurs, but he goes right back in for another slow kiss before Marwan has a chance to answer, clearly as reluctant to give up this gentle intimacy as Marwan is.

“Tempting me out of bed with food is playing dirty,” Marwan tells him, and Luca laughs.

“I was going to order in,” he admits. They’re so close their noses are brushing. Marwan reaches out with a lazy hand and cups his cheek, rubs his thumb over the beauty mark. “Maybe cook for dinner.”

“Good idea,” Marwan agrees. “Means we just have to leave the bed to get the food.”

Luca snorts. “We’re not eating in my bed, Chico.”

Marwan pouts at him but doesn’t manage to change Luca’s mind. He still counts it as a win because Luca eventually reaches for his phone and they do place their food order still curled around each other. He’s grateful Luca’s the one who actually answers the door when the delivery arrives, because he had almost forgotten about the toy filling him up, and the jolt of arousal that shoots up his spine when he sits down on the edge of the bed to get dressed leaves him a little dizzy and causes his dick to fatten up against his thigh, not too much but still obvious through the sweatpants he’s wearing.

He really doesn’t want to scandalize some poor delivery driver, their job is shitty enough as is.

Luca, the little bastard, just smirks at him when Marwan walks into the living room a little awkwardly, trying to jostle the toy as little as possible. “You’ll get used to it,” he says, and Marwan’s brain short-circuits a little with the thought that Luca can state that with such certainty because he’s got personal experience there.

Luca watches him squirm in his seat still wearing that damn little smirk, and Marwan pouts at him. “This is distracting.”

“I know,” Luca agrees. He sets Marwan’s plate down in front of him – because of course Luca insisted they eat their Indian curry from real plates, not out of the carton – and kisses his cheek. “That’s part of the fun. Now imagine I’d used one that vibrates.”

Marwan swallows and shivers, and Luca _knows_. His low chuckle doesn’t help the low-level arousal pooling in Marwan’s belly, but he’s also really hungry by now, so he doesn’t ask about why, exactly, Luca knows so much about that and reaches for his fork instead.

Lunch eaten, Marwan ends up on Luca’s comfortable couch again, stretched out on his side to keep pressure off the plug. He watches Luca clean up the detritus of their meal and then walk over with swaying hips, and his dick twitches again. It’s so unfair of Luca to be so fucking sexy in sweatpants and a comfy sweater.

Then Luca nudges Marwan onto his back and plops himself down in his lap, easily pins his wrists above Marwan’s head with one big hand and kisses him. The results are immediate and dizzying, and not just because Luca steals all his breath with his kiss. His dick hardens with impressive speed, and he can feel Luca grin into the kiss just before the man starts rocking his weight in Marwan’s lap, slow, deliberate movements that put perfect pressure on his growing erection. Marwan moans and loses track of the kiss.

“I was thinking about just doing this until midnight,” Luca tells him, beautiful eyes dark with lust. His fingers squeeze Marwan’s wrists. “Just stay right here or in bed and fool around… thoughts?”

Marwan thinks Luca might kill him with his ideas one day, but he also thinks he wouldn’t regret it all that much.

“I think you’re a fucking tease, still.”

“You keep saying that as if you don’t want to come again today.” Luca’s hips give a smooth little roll that reminds Marwan exactly how good it feels to have Luca ride him for real. “And I am in your lap… just with clothes between us.”

“Let me go and I’ll change that,” Marwan offers, twitching his wrists against Luca’s hold. Luca tilts his head, considering.

“I don’t know, I kind of like you at my mercy.”

Marwan sucks his lower lip between his teeth, peering up at Luca with what he hopes is enough of a pleading expression to make him change his mind. “Please?”

“Fuck,” Luca breathes. His hips press harder into Marwan’s, and then he’s being kissed again with far less finesse and far more hunger than before. Marwan’s wrists are released and then Luca’s hands are in his hair, holding him still for the kiss where he’s not holding himself up. It gives Marwan the opportunity to reach down and grab Luca’s ass with both hands and squeeze.

Luca moans, pushing back into Marwan’s grip… but he doesn’t shift when Marwan tugs at his sweatpants, stays seated in Marwan’s lap. He nips Marwan’s lower lip, sucks on it for a moment before letting go, and Marwan has to try to remember English. It takes him a moment.

“Get naked,” he manages, and earns himself a low chuckle.

“No,” Luca purrs. He kisses his way up to Marwan’s ear, sucks the lobe between his teeth for a sharp nip. “Not yet. We have time today, we’re going to use it.”

The worst part is that Luca is absolutely right… there’s nowhere they have to be, nothing they have to do, no phone calls waiting, no video chats lined up. It’s New Year’s Eve, and nobody except Marwan and Luca even knows Marwan is here.

“Cruel,” Marwan protests, but his hands drift to stroke and pet at Luca again. “So cruel, my beloved.”

“That’s me,” Luca agrees. “Cruel and a tease, never give you everything you want and make you come so hard you forget languages.”

“Never, Marwan repeats, grinning. His hand strokes up into Luca’s long hair and gives a gentle tug. “Such a cruel, selfish lover you are.”

“Mhmmm.” Sharp teeth nip along his throat, chase shivers down Marwan’s back. “Just wait until I break out the whips and chains.”

“Oooh, kinky,” Marwan drawls and can feel Luca tremble with laughter where they’re pressed close. It feels… nice, he realizes. Sure, there’s still a pool of arousal in his belly, his cock is still hard and demanding friction, but it’s a demand he can ignore because just having Luca close like this feels so good already. There’s no urgency to his hunger, and he wonders if it’s because they’ve gotten the first orgasms out of the way already or because Luca is so determined to draw this out.

Maybe a bit of both.

Luca shifts and wriggles until he’s stretched out on top of Marwan. He’s smiling when their gazes meet, soft and secretive. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Marwan agrees. Yes, let’s draw this out, take our time and enjoy the building anticipation. Let’s pretend we can have this on the regular, let’s pretend we don’t live in different cities, different countries. “Yes.”

Luca kisses him again.

They end up watching some kind of nature documentary – there’s penguins and elephants and lions, and Marwan finds himself wondering how exactly those go together – but neither is really paying attention to the TV. It’s just background noise, a bit of distraction they turn to whenever the slow kisses and caresses start to turn a little too heated, a little too eager. The afternoon passes in a haze of gentle arousal and _Luca_ , Luca’s lips and his warmth and scent and taste.

The room is almost entirely dark, lit only by the blueish light coming from the TV, and Marwan has no idea what time it is when Luca finally stirs from where they’ve been trading soft kisses for quite a while and stretches. “I should make dinner.”

Marwan glances at the clock he can just so see in the kitchen, lit by the streetlights outside. “Yes,” he agrees. “And then you should fuck me.”

“Hmmm, Marwan for dessert? I like that thought.” Luca kisses him again, then gets up and stretches again. Marwan moves a little slower, very conscious of the toy still holding him open. The constant pressure and fullness are still there, only just ignorable when he holds still and has something else – like Luca stretched out on top of him – to concentrate on. Now that he’s thinking of it again, he thinks he can feel it all the more intensely.

“Can I help with dinner?”

Luca throws him a smirk. “You can sit at the table and be pretty for me.”

“Want to watch me squirm?” Marwan teases, but he gets up off the couch and follows Luca to the kitchen. He sits down carefully and realizes Luca was right – the urge to squirm is there, the pressure on the plug immediate, but he can ignore it more easily than he could earlier.

“Told you,” Luca says, already pulling canisters and ingredients from his cupboards and his fridge. “With a bit of practice you can wear one of those all day and be out and about and nobody will know.”

Marwan watches Luca turn on the light strips beneath his cupboards, throwing his workspace into brightness while the rest of the kitchen stays comfortably dim. Luca ties his hair back with quick motions and washes his hands, and when he returns to his preparations Marwan has found the courage to ask. “How do you know all of that?”

They haven’t talked much about prior relationships, and Marwan’s not really curious – he knows Luca has dated men and women both, same as he did, and knows it was love that made Luca come to Berlin. It was also love that made him stay, though of a different kind, love of the city instead of a person.

“Experimentation,” Luca tells him with a grin very audible in his voice, even as he concentrates on chopping up an onion. “I was young and curious, and Rome certainly offers enough opportunities. And then there was… someone who liked knowing I was wearing one all the time. We weren’t anything coming close to an official relationship, but I learned a lot.”

Marwan considers all that, and very firmly doesn’t imagine a younger Luca taking his first steps into the kinkier side of sex. “Wait… all the time?”

The onion is scraped into the pan, sizzling as it hits the hot oil. Luca half-turns and smirks at Marwan. “I think you’re imagining something far kinkier than it actually was.”

“Maybe,” Marwan admits with a grin, squirming deliberately just to see Luca’s gaze turn a little hungrier. “But I like what I’m imagining.”

Luca laughs and goes back to cutting up vegetables. Marwan has no idea what he’s cooking, but he hasn’t been served anything he didn’t like yet, and watching Luca handle the sharp knife with such obvious competence is sexy as all hell, too. “Duly noted. Maybe I’ll play sweet innocent Luca for you one day.”

Marwan’s dick twitches in his pants, firming up a little more. “… _fuck._ ”

Luca laughs, bright hand happy.

They don’t change into fancy clothes for dinner, but Luca does set the table, complete with tall, slender candles. “It’s New Year’s Eve,” he says and kisses Marwan’s cheek. “We deserve a candle with our meal.”

That meal is delicious as usual, and paired with the sight of Luca’s smile, his glittering eyes in candlelight, it puts all those fancy dinners Marwan has eaten at galas and premieres to shame. Luca smiles and blushes when Marwan tells him so, and that is so endearing Marwan has to put his cutlery down and kiss him.

Dinner eaten – and Marwan held back from licking his plate clean by sheer force of will and the shreds of his dignity – and Luca makes to stand, already reaching for Marwan’s empty plate. Marwan taps his hand gently. “Sit back down,” he says. “You cooked, I can clean this up. Drink the rest of your wine.”

“So good to me,” Luca reels Marwan in with a gentle touch to his jaw, brushes their lips together and Marwan swears his lips tingle from that gentle touch. “Thank you.”

Cleaning up Luca’s kitchen is a familiar task after his stay here over the summer, but Marwan realizes quickly that – as everything else – cleaning up a kitchen with a half-hard dick in his pants and a plug in his ass is a little more difficult than usual. This results in him taking longer than usual, too, but Luca doesn’t tease him for his frequent pauses… and when Marwan is finally done, the dishwasher loaded and running and the pans scrubbed clean, he realizes why.

Luca’s still seated at the table, legs sprawled wide. He’s sipping his wine, glass cradled in his big hand, eyes firmly on Marwan, and his other hand is in his lap, cupping and stroking his erection through his sweatpants.

Marwan swallows a whimper and the need to hit his knees then and there.

Luca smirks at him over his glass. “Done?”

Marwan nods, not trusting his voice right now. Luca drains his glass and stands, holds out his hand in invitation. Marwan swallows again and takes it, allows himself to be led back to the couch. He ends up in Luca’s lap, pressed close against him as Luca’s hands stroke up and down his back and grope his ass with familiar boldness. His dick hardens against his thigh as Luca kisses him, and this time it’s not slow or soft or gentle at all. Marwan ends up panting and needy, writhing against Luca’s hands in no time.

“You really want to get fucked, hmmm?” Luca whispers against his lips, his hands squeezing Marwan’s ass. “Did you come here for that, Chico?”

“Yes,” Marwan whispers, shivering. “And no. Came because I wanted to be with you.”

It earns him another kiss as a reward, teeth digging into his lip and tugging. “I’m glad you’re here.” Another kiss, another bite. “Get naked for me.”

Marwan doesn’t hesitate, just scrambles off Luca’s lap to shed his clothes as fast as possible. Luca stays sprawled over the couch, just pulls off his sweater and pushes his pants and underwear down, and the way he wraps his own hand around his cock and strokes makes Marwan’s mouth water and his hole clench around the plug. He whimpers, and Luca grins at him. “Come back here.”

The glide of naked skin against naked skin makes Marwan groan as he climbs back into Luca’s lap and is immediately pulled in close. Luca’s hands stroke his back, his hips, his thighs, then glide back up and _in_. Marwan’s breath hitches when Luca’s fingers nudge the base of the plug.

“There’s lube between the cushions to your left,” Luca tells him, voice already low and gravelly. Fuck, Marwan thinks, and then his brain comes up with the implications of Luca having lube hidden between his couch cushions, and he whimpers.

“I do most of our phone calls here,” Luca purrs against his mouth as he takes the bottle from Marwan. “And a few of the video calls.”

“And I thought you… _fuck_ … were watching porn.” Marwan tries to tease, but it comes out breathless and needy because there’s fingers tugging and playing with the plug. Luca chuckles.

“My own personal porn,” he agrees. “Starring you.”

Marwan would answer, but his brain refuses to come up with words at all. Luca’s fingers are working the plug free in teasing little tugs, make him stretch around it again and again, just a bit more every time… and then it’s out and he feels so empty for a moment, it’s dizzying. Luca soothes his whimper with a kiss, and then there’s slick fingers pushing in, spreading more lube. “Come ride me,” Luca invites, fingers still deep in Marwan’s body, and he shuffles forward on his knees, guided by Luca’s hand on his hip and Luca’s fingers in his hole. Then the fingers are gone, replaced with something thicker, hotter, and Marwan doesn’t recognize the noise that leaves his mouth as he sinks down onto Luca, all the way until he’s as deep as he can go. Luca holds him close, his mouth soft and warm on Marwan’s cheek, against his lips. He holds still, whispers gentle praise as Marwan shivers with the sheer joy of being finally full of Luca.

His lover smiles at him when Marwan finally stirs and raises his head again, flushed and beautiful. “Back with me?”

Marwan hums agreement, then shifts his weight a little and watches Luca’s eyelids flutter. “Can I move?”

“Slowly,” Luca tells him, hand going to his hip as his clean fingers slide into Marwan’s hair and give a gentle tug. Marwan moans and nods, arching his back for Luca as he slowly pushes up onto his knees, then sinks back down equally slowly. He settles into his rhythm, guided by Luca’s hands, held and watched and kissed, and clings to the back of the couch for leverage.

Though Marwan finally has Luca inside him, this feels almost as their making out that afternoon felt: dream-like, hazy with arousal and need tempered by love. Marwan has no idea how much time passes while he rises and sinks in Luca’s lap, need burning in his veins and Luca’s hands holding him tethered. When one of Luca’s hands finally wraps around his cock, Luca’s hips bucking up into him, Marwan nearly shouts with the sudden shock of it. “Fuck!”

“Yes,” Luca agrees, the Italian a sibilant hiss between his teeth. “Faster now, come on darling, just like that…”

Marwan’s thighs burn, but the need burns brighter, higher. He lets himself be coaxed into a faster rhythm, breathless as he chases that bright burst of pleasure that’s so close he can almost, almost taste it. Luca kisses him again, sloppy and uncoordinated, and strokes him at that same pace, his hand tight and just a little slick and fucking _perfect_ –

Orgasm punches the breath out of Marwan’s chest, empties his head of all thoughts, melts his spine and his muscles. He hears Luca’s curse, notices his grip tightening and the way Luca’s hips buck up into him, but the implications take a while to permeate the fog of lust and exhaustion. Luca nuzzles him, soft and affectionate, holds him even as Marwan twitches his way through the aftershocks.

“Wow,” Marwan eventually whispers, feels Luca chuckle where he’s resting against the man.

“Yeah,” Luca agrees. Warm lips brush his throat, Luca’s hands are warm on his back, his hip. “Wow.”

Midnight happens far quieter this year, far less fireworks shooting into the sky. The church bells cut through the cold night with their bright peals, and Luca’s kiss tastes of champagne, his nose cold against Marwan’s cheek. They’re standing on his balcony, pressed close against each other and bundled up in a blanket from the couch, and when Marwan whispers “Happy New Year,” his breath comes out as a white cloud.

“Happy New Year,” Luca replies, and his smile warms Marwan all the way through, soft and so happy. A few fireworks explode in a shower of sparks and color, light Luca in greens and reds and blues, throw the other half of his face into shadow. Marwan watches the shadows change Luca’s face, thinks back on those weeks when they were doing night shoots on _Guard_ , when Luca lit from one side was a common sight, and Luca napping against Marwan’s shoulder was a nightly occurrence. Luca hums at him when he trails a fingertip along that beautiful jawline, tilts Luca’s face a little.

“I love you,” Marwan tells him softly. It’s not a new realization, and he’s said it to Luca often since they first admitted it to each other, but right now he feels he _has_ to say it, has to make Luca understand. “Fuck, Luca… I love you.”

Luca’s smile is slow and sweet. “I love you too,” he says, just as softly. There’s a wealth of emotions in his voice, and Marwan wraps him tightly in his arms and holds him, just holds him.

 _I didn’t know,_ he wants to say. _I didn’t see, but now I do. I want to keep you. I want to stay with you, have you at my side every day. Be mine and let me be yours_.

The words bubble up in his chest, crowd against his lips. Marwan blinks against them, shocked and yet…

“Marry me,” he whispers against Luca’s ear, feels the body in his arms twitch in surprise. Luca makes a soft noise which Marwan can’t even begin to interpret, but he doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t pull away. He presses closer instead, his cold nose rubbing against Marwan’s throat, and Marwan smiles helplessly into the cold night. If he had thought about it – if he had ever dared to plan something like this, it would have been quite different. He’d at least have had a ring, and he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t have stood on a balcony five minutes into the new year, freezing where they’re not wrapped in the blanket, dried sweat and remnants of lube and come on their skin beneath their comfy clothes. No, there’d probably have been a fancy meal in a restaurant and a romantic spot somewhere… but this feels just as right.

“Luca,” he whispers, tightens his hold. “Luca… marry me.”

Luca finally stirs and pulls back, and Marwan’s heart beats hard against his ribs… but Luca brings just enough distance between them to be able to look at him, and then his hands come up to cup Marwan’s face, and he realizes Luca’s crying.

“Yes,” the man he loves, the man he never expected to love whispers. “Sì, yes!”

Marwan laughs, joy bubbling up the way the words did. He pulls Luca back into his arms and kisses him again, tastes champagne and tears and _Luca._

This might just be what happiness tastes like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... did not expect that end. At all.


End file.
